Lies Liars 2
by arachnidsGrip888
Summary: "Pasaron 5 años desde aquel incidente...No eh cambiado mucho, sólo que eh sabido apreciar las pequeñas cosas de la vida."-Jeff the killer (Jeff el "Ninfomaníaco) Posible,POSIBLE, continuación de Lies Liars (Perdonen los errores) Jeff x Slenderman.
1. Chapter 1

**Mira qui****én volvió (?) ASI ES, WOODY ALLEN. (…)**

**Eh estado ausente y eso, pero me vino a la mente hace algo así como una POSIBLE continuación, La verdad, sigo en el negocio de Creepypastas y eso…También quiero dedicarme al fandom de Homestuck, but i'ts Hard….Haré cómo un prólogo, aún hay cosas que no eh aclarado, y faltan por explicar, (Lo de Ben, Masky, Slenderman Jeff) Hahaha Holy SHit. Bueno, este será un Oneshot o algo, Ustedes digan, como eh visto que mucha gente le gusto, dije "Well ¿Why the fuck no?" Ahora, los dejo leer. (Yo si quiero a los que me leían) :c **

**PD: Voy a cambiar mi estilo, esto va a ser más "CRIPPY".**

**Prologo**

**Ficha policial:**

_Nombre: Jeffrey Woods. _

_Edad actual: 22 Años._

_81ª33654. D_

_Fecha: ?/?/? _

_Ocupación: Asesino Serial._

Empiezo a buscar en los lugares más oscuros que eh encontrado…Todas las arrugas en mi mente de alguna manera se han roto…"_**Quiero Mantener el Pasado, quiero averiguarlo"**_ Tengo que hacerlo de esta manera…Oh si no todo está perdido… ¿Alguna vez realmente haz notado el manto de la vergüenza? ¿En el que conoces el tormento y el dolor? Yo lo eh sentido…Pero mientras me doy cuenta, nadie ah estado ahí…Sólo él, Mi único soporte de lo poco que me queda de cordura… ¿Alguna vez has sentido la violencia que escondes? ¿Lo ahogado que te puedes sentir por dentro?

"**No puedes escapar, siempre ah estado allí"**

En aquella habitación, mi única prenda es la de la vergüenza, abro mi mente para dejar que mis demonios se vayan…Corto mi carne para purgar el odio que tengo desde hace mucho tiempo, las gotas de sudor caen por mi desnuda piel, siento que estoy muriendo en un estado de Éxtasis y de inmenso placer a la vez. ¿No sientes que te arrepientes de haber hecho algo? ¿Algo de lo que ya no tienes perdón? Puedes tener dos opciones…Creer en Dios y aceptar tus errores, y para mí, ninguna de las dos opciones me favorece en absoluto… Intento levantarme y siento que mis caderas pesadas, es una rutina de la cuál desde hace 5 años, eh estado acostumbrado…No me molesta, me gusta…A decir verdad, me eh vuelto jodidamente adicto a esto, tanto como él y yo lo disfrutamos… Nuestra relación nuca ah sido normal, perdí a mis amigos, a los que consideraba "Buenas personas" oh, vamos, un asesino no es una mala persona… no soy una mala persona…pero las demás ¿Por qué las personas son tan desagradables? Honestamente, es muy difícil preocuparse verdaderamente por muchas cosas sin, primero, conocer las respuestas a algunas de las más fundamentales preguntas que desbastan nuestras jodidas mentes… ¿Cómo alguien puede respetar la existencia de algo, en este caso, personas, cuando ese algo parece desafiarme al respecto?...Ellos hacen cosas triviales y lo encuentran divertido, en su llamada "madurez", al maltrato de su propia puta especie.

**JAJAJAJAJAJAAJA. **

Lastimosamente, pertenezco a ella…Créeme, se lo que es odiarse a una mismo…Pero, ¿Matarme? Eso sería ponerle fin a mi búsqueda de respuestas. No del todo productiva…Aunque…Dudo cada vez MÁS en cuanto si puedo morir o no…si sigo a su lado…Pero no vamos a hondar en eso…Ahora la única cosa de la que quiero morir, es de placer y Éxtasis, vamos cariño. Sabes exactamente lo que pasará si tú no me das lo que quiero, ¿No es así? ¿Richard?...

**CHAN CHAN CHAN**, Hasta ahí, me dicen si continuo o no. Espero que les haya gustado, quizá un Lemon bien Hardcore para el posible próximo capítulo. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Me había olvidado de continuar esta cosa, bah, es que eh sido una persona muy ocupada últimamente…so…yeah…no sé qué decir, sólo que acá está la continuación. *Se rasca el mentón con el pie* la verdad no sé si continuarlo porque ahora a la gente no le atrae esta pareja como antes. Pero bueh. Esta es la única vez que lo diré, los personajes que aparecen en este ficc, no son míos, son de sus distintos creadores, yo solo los utilizo por diversión. **

**Gasan the killer: ¡Muchas gracias! Habrá mucho porno en este ficc si es que no se me olvida continuarlo (?**

**Candy: Gracias; pues, tendrías que leer mi primer fanfic de ellos si quieres entenderlo, y no, no está basado en la vida antigua de Jeff, está basada en la actual, ahora…después de el "incidente" del primer ficc. :3**

**Ahora el ficc. (Nada mejor que una charla traviesa antes de un buen Lemmon, Sí, ese es mi secreto, ahora lo saben niños) Y sí, Jeff está desnudo aun. **

Lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido de la cama vieja, sometiéndose contra la pared por cada movimiento de aquel monstruo por intentos físicos hacia ese joven, desgarrado, y roto muchacho, o mejor, ¿Ya era un hombre? Claro que si…

**-"¿Tan ansioso estas por esto?...Oh Richard, te notas cansado… ¿Por qué no te…Echas?"**- el joven sometió a una bestia 2 veces de su tamaño hacia la cama hasta quedar sobre él, digamos que el ser tampoco había puesto oposición alguna…

**-"Me siento seco…"-** Dijo la criatura, sintiendo una pequeña ansiedad en el estómago.

**-"¿Te eh exprimido demasiado, "RICHARD"?-** Cada vez que Jeff decía su nombre era como si fuera un castigo para él… Slenderman lo sabía, Jeff lo sabía, Jeff sabía que él odiaba que lo llamase por su nombre…

**-"¿Cuántas veces te eh dicho que no me llames así?"-**

Jeff ladeo su sonrisa y se acercó hacia el rostro de la criatura para solo tentarlo más con su lengua –"**Miles"**-

**-"Y aun así…"-** Slenderman agarro el trasero de Jeff quien arqueo más su horrible sonrisa **–"Lo sigues haciendo…"-**

**-"Entonces necesito un castigo, ¿No crees?"-** Diciendo eso Jeff froto su trasero con el "amiguito" ya despierto de su acompañante, estaba más que decir que ya se había acostumbrado a ello.

La criatura tomo de las caderas al joven y como si se tratara de una mascarilla, de su rostro carente de facciones, logro abrir una boca dando a revelar su larga lengua. Empezó a besar al joven, saboreándolo desde el torso hasta el cuello dejando un rastro de saliva **–"Sabes a sangre ¿Lo sabias?"-**

-"**Ah… ¿Debo tomar eso como un cumplido?"-**

**-"…"-**

Slenderman pasó sus manos a los muslos del menor sin ningún pudor, acariciándolos bruscamente, delineando cada parte de ellos con sus fríos dedos mientras besaba a su amante con suma desesperación, quería follárcelo ahí mismo. Jeff rodeo el cuello de la criatura para profundizar más el beso y elevando las caderas para rozar su miembro también despierto con el de él, sentía como otras "cosas" iban rozando la piel de su cuerpo dándole sensaciones geniales, cada rose le provocaba escalofríos. **–"!A-AH¡"-**

Esos soniditos solo hacían mejor la situación, la criatura no dudo en centrarse en el trasero del chico, y dejo que sus "brazos" se encargaran de él, y sin previo aviso introdujo su lengua dentro del él; Jeff sintió aquella sensación pero no pudo quejarse debido al tentáculo que se encontraba en su boca, era difícil para él tantas sensaciones, sentía que se derretía cuando otra de esas cosas apretaba su miembro, era simplemente, maravilloso. **–"!M-MAHS POGFAVHOS¡"- (Más, por favor(?)**

La lengua de Slenderman cada vez iba más lejos, hasta que finalmente sintió los espasmos del chico y se detuvo, limpiándose la saliva con su antebrazo **–"¿Listo?"-**

**-"…Sí, joder, métemela ya"- **El asesino pronunciaba las palabras con libertad, estaba cansado, pero no lo suficiente como para dejar esto atrás. –"DATE PRISA, antes de que pierda l-ACUH"-

Slenderman había penetrado a Jeff de su solo golpe haciendo que este arquera la espalda, y empezó a embestirlo de manera feroz, mientras que sus manos se deslizaban hasta el cuello de Jeff, el pelinegro no evitaba los gemidos, salieron disparadas acompañados con cumplidos, eso no faltaba, **-"!M-MAS, MAS PROFUNDO¡ ¡NG¡ ¡S-SI!"-**

Eso realmente excitaba a Slenderman y cargando al chico haciendo que este quedara sentado sobre el empezó a cabalgarlo, mientras sus largos cabellos cubrían su pálido rostro y con cada movimiento que el realizaba sentía que estaba jodidamente perdido. El mayor veía como lo disfrutaba, empezó a masturbarlo al ritmo en que Jeff caía en su miembro una y otra vez **–"¡A-AAH, MALDITA SEA!"- **Slenderman no pudo contenerse más y cambio bruscamente se posición sin salir de Jeff en ningún momento, posicionando al chico delante de el en rodillas y volviéndolo a penetrar fuertemente, besando su cuello, Jeff quería correrse, pero él no lo dejaba, no podía hacer nada más que gemir eh intentar arañarlo, pero por obvias razones el otro era más fuerte.

**-"¿Te gusta eso, verdad?"- **Dijo Slenderman de forma amenazadora haciendo que Jeff hundiera su rostro en la almohada y embistiéndolo de forma rápida.

**-"A-AAH"-** Era demasiado, incluso el trasero de Jeff llego a sangrar, hasta que finalmente, Slenderman se vino dentro del chico mientras le agarraba de los cabellos, eh igual, Jeff se vino manchando las sabanas de la cama.

Slenderman cayó sobre el asesino, estaba exhausto al igual que él, y con algo de paz, dispuesto de a descansar por lo menos…

**-"Joder casi me rompes el culo, quítate, pesas demasiado"-**

No lo consiguió.

Jeff con dificultad intento llegar a la caja de cigarrillos al lado de la mesa, y prendiendo uno se quitó los cabellos del rostro _**(N/A: El cabello de Jeff le llega hasta por el culo)**_ **-"¿A que vino tal brutalidad? Nunca antes me habías follado así…No digo que no me haya gustado pero, ¿Te incomoda algo? Te eh visto tenso estos meses"-**

Slenderman siguió en silencio, había muchas cosas que le preocupaban, demasiadas a decir verdad, pero no quería involucrar a Jeff en sus problemas… y mucho menos que él se enterara de muchas cosas…al fin y acabo, todo estaba como él quería que fuese; el mundo quedo como quedo después del "apocalipsis", ahora todo era muerte, destrucción, los pocos humanos que quedaban daban sus vidas por armas, comida, protección…refugio. Pero no era problema para ellos , Jeff siguió su vida como asesino, la policía había dejado de buscarlo por más de 5 años, así que eso no era un problema…estaba tan concentrado en todas esas cosas, la mentira, la seguridad, muchas cosas que se olvidó de la pregunta de Jeff.

CLAK CLAK.

**-"¿Tierra a Richard? ¿Me oyes? ¿Te hice una pregunta? "-** Jeff se había puesto sus Jeans negros y sus converse negras, sip, nunca pasaban de moda, dejando su torso desnudo algo marcado, a decir verdad Jeff realmente había madurado demasiado, no era un niño, ya no más, eso quería decir que ya no era tan "ingenuo"…

**-"Estoy cansado eso es todo…y…no, solo han sido meses difíciles, la escases de comida, todo eso me ha tenido algo ocupado". **

Jeff rio con su típica risa de psicópata enfermizo y se dejó caer en la cama, con una mano en la nuca y otra sosteniendo el cigarrillo **–"¿Creí que eras inmortal?"-**

**-"¿Entonces tú no necesitas comer?"-**

**-"Ah, cierto"-**

**-"Imbécil" –**

**-"Oh vamos"-** Jeff se incorporó y se acercó a la criatura, sentándose sobre sus largas piernas –"¿**De verdad?... ¿Porque no solo matas cualquier cosa y me la traes? Ya que por alguna RAZON…no te gusta que salga de día"-**

Jeff como dije, ya era un hombre, y no tenía un pelo de idiota y Slenderman lo sabía perfectamente.

**-"…Es por seguridad, de noche es más fácil ya que nadie toma precauciones…"-**

Por más que la eterna sonrisa de Jeff aparentase que siempre estaba feliz…Slenderman esta vez noto que frunció el ceño…

**-"Voy a dormir, hazte a un lado"-** Sin decir nada más Jeff se echó ENTERAMENTE en la cama, diciendo "Lárgate, quiero dormir solo" sin palabras, indirectas, claro, Slenderman siempre las comprendía, y salió de la habitación, acomodándose los pantalones que traía (**N/A: Sí, Slenderman tampoco tiene camisa, hue)** se sentó en el mueble con ambas manos el su rostro…El sabia, que JEFF sabia, lo que EL sabia…O al menos eso sospechaba…últimamente Jeff había estado distante de él desde hace mucho tiempo, solo era para quejarse acerca de la comida, sexo, o una charla ocasional durante el almuerzo, después, cada uno por su cuenta…

Le dolía el pene, la cabeza, y sentía una enorme ansiedad en el estómago, o lo que él tenga por estomago…

**-"Creo que sería mejor que descanse un poco…no eh sentido el descanso en unos 4 días…"-** Si, era cierto, Slenderman no necesitaba dormir, pero joder, uno también se "aburre".

Dispuesto a descansar, escucho un ruido que venía de afuera y rápidamente se incorporó…y como si se tratase de una serpiente, rápidamente se deslizo por la ventana evitando hacer ningún ruido posible…el ruido venia del bosque…

Se alejó de la casa, tenía el conocimiento que si alguien se acercara a la casa, Jeff lo asesinaría, pero quería asegurarse de que vivieran lejos de cualquier contacto de otro ser…

Cada vez que se acercaba su silueta se confundía con la de los árboles, los cuales estaban marchitos y sin ninguna hoja en ellos, cada vez que se acercaba el ruido era más fuerte y más fuerte, era como si fuese el sonido de un hueso romperse repetidas veces, pero cuando se acercó sintió un dolor en el torso…

**-"! ¿Qué demon-? ¡"-**

Un hacha de leñador estaba en su torso, realmente profunda…eso no era una buena señal **–"No me jodas…"-**

**-"HEHEHEHEHEHEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"-**

**No pos esto es hasta ahora, lo continuare quizá pronto, hasta ahí. Quizá ya sepan de quien se trate. Lel, bye. Perdonen cualquier error ortográfico. :c**


End file.
